luigi_mansionfandomcom-20200223-history
Henry and Orville
Henry and Orville, the Twin Brothers (Japanese: ウォン と テッド Juan and Ted) are twin brothers that appear in Luigi's Mansion as one of the game's Portrait Ghosts. History Henry and Orville are the sons of Lydia and Neville and the older brothers of Chauncey. The Game Boy Horror says that Henry and Orville's favorite game to play is hide and seek. They reside at The Twins' Room on the second floor of the mansion. Unlike the other members of their direct family, the twins are not fought during Luigi's first visit to the second floor. This is because they hide their key in a complete other section of the mansion. Story When Luigi first entered The Twins' Room, he notices that it's empty. To lure the twins out of hiding, he used his trusty vacuum to spin an airplane mobile hanging from the ceiling. The twins suddenly appeared and offered Luigi to play hide and seek with them. They told Luigi to wait outside until they were ready. When Luigi re-entered, both were hiding in one of five boxes. Using his Poltergust, Luigi realizes that a brother shivers when his box is vacuumed or when an element was blown onto the box. This helped Luigi easily win the game. and Orville conversing with Luigi about playing hide and seek.]] The twins accused Luigi of cheating and sealed the door. Henry then got on a car and Orville got on an airplane and started to attack Luigi. Orville is the one that released pearls when vacuumed. To make them vulnerable, Luigi sucked the car and the airplane, capturing each twin one by one. After both Henry and Orville were sucked inside of his Poltergust 3000, a small, red treasure chest containing Mario's Shoe appeared. Physical appearance Henry wears a pink shirt with purple cuffs on each end of both sleeves. Over it, he wears a purple vest. Orville wears a similar shirt to Henry; he wears a yellow shirt with red cuffs at the end of both sleeves. He also wears a red vest over it, the vest having yellow buttons. Both of them are young boys with blonde hair and are the same size, being twins. They also have lime green eyes. Names in other languages Frames Image:Henry and Orville Bronze.png| Bronze frame Image:Henry and Orville Silver.png| Silver frame Image:Henry and Orville Gold.png| Gold frame download.jpg Trivia *Neville writes in his diary in the Study that the twins are afraid of fire, water, wind, and ice. This is a hint that Luigi can use when playing hide and seek with the two twins. *Lydia writes in her diary that Henry and Orville got mad at her for twirling the helicopter mobile. This is another hint that Luigi can use to summon the twins when entering the room. *Their names reference to Henry Ford, the inventor of the Ford automobile, and Orville Wright, the inventor of the plane. *If defeated without use of the vacuum, the fighting sequence of these bosses is omitted. *They also could be a reference to the twins from the shining in the way they say play hide and seek with us. *In the Nursery there are three photos showing a baby, one of them on the north wall with a heart-shaped frame, which could represent Chauncey, and two more next to each other on the shelves of the East, which could represent the twins Henry and Orville from when they were little. Category:Characters Category:Portrait Ghosts Category:Enemies Category:Ghosts Category:Special Ghosts Category:Villains Category:Area 3 Portrait Ghosts Category:Males